


Told You So

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never make a bet with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

_A few days earlier..._

  
"Spike, it's never going to happen." 

  
"Bet you money." 

  
"You don't have any money." 

  
"Your point being..?" 

  
"Fine." 

  
Slap of cash on the table. 

 

  
_Later..._

  
Night had long since fallen over the construction site, and Xander was working under a floodlight, trying to finish up paperwork before he could head home and fuck his lover into the floor. Possible the air-conditioned floor of a hotel they couldn't afford.   
  
Sunnydale was working on a record heat wave, now, two hours after sunset, it was still over 90 degrees.   
  
He'd long since stripped down to his jeans and work boots, giving up on work in his office because of its lack of both windows and AC.   
  
Now, framed in the toxic yellow light of the flood lamp, he looked like exactly what he was. A hot, sweaty construction god about to lose the most stupid bet ever.   
  
Spike waited not so patiently behind the trailer that Xander called his office. He looked much the same as Xander did, only he was barefoot, and you know, not wearing any underwear under those painted on things he dared to call jeans.   
  
Using every ounce (to the pounce) of stealth his nature gave him, he crossed the 50 or so feet to where Xander was getting hotter, sweatier, and more annoyed by the minute. Who said responsibility was a good thing, huh? Not him, and fuck!   
  
Suddenly he was laying face down on the mostly cleared off table, his head barely hanging over the edge, his jeans were undone and halfway to his knotted boots, and something cold and insistent was pressing against his naked ass.   
  
His initial response was to go 'ahh, my ass is so much cooler now, thank you Spike', but it got lost in the guttural moans and wiggles and 'please god be naked Spike and drape it all over my fevered flesh'...or something to that effect.   
  
"Hello, pet."   
  
And the coldness was gone...nooo! Because now his brain was awake enough to tell him 'gack! Spike! You! Naked! Work!' but those pesky thoughts got drowned out by the solid smack on his ass, which god damn well *echoed* into the still heat of the night.   
  
"Gragh."   
  
"S'what I thought you said." And then nothing! Nothing! Butt wiggle, that'd do it.   
  
Sure enough, another hearty slap. Xander's parts were standing up and trying to do a little dance of joy, only they were pressed into the table so hard he'd probably have 'Harris Construction' tattooed on his dick soon.   
  
And then nothing. Again. Try the butt wiggle. Still nothing. Damn frustrating vampire. Xander dared to look up and twist his half naked body around, papers stuck to the sweat on his chest and other, more interesting places.   
  
Alone. He was alone. Had he just hallucinated the previous five minutes? No, his ass was still tingling from the last slap.   
  
"Spike, when I find you, I'm gonna..." his train of threat was cut off by a rustle nearby, and he stopped, looking at the spot.   
  
Flash of pale skin, and a voice drifting back to him.   
  
"Told you so."   
  
THE END.


End file.
